Regina and The Diamonds / Episode One / Who Is She
'Regina and The Diamonds / Who Is She '''is the first episode of the series Regina and The Diamonds. Episode One / Who Is She ''Regina, Gretchen, and Karen are all watching the Big Brother Finale. On the TV Screen, the finale is being played. Davina: And The winner of Big Brother All Stars is............ Nikki Grahame Nikki: YES YES YES Gretchen screams with joy Gretchen: That is so fetch Regina gives a death tare to Gretchen and then turns the TV off. Regina: Listen girls, In just about five minutes downstairs of this beautiful mansion, will be flooded with fat ugly rats trying to join our amazing sorority. I will have a task set for each of you. Karen: Whats a task? Gretchen: Sweetie no... Regina: Oh Karen shut up you dumb betch, just follow my instructions, kk? Karen: Ok... Regina: Since Gretchen is ugly and Karen is, sorta cute, Karen find all the cute girls downstairs and then bring them upstairs to me, I will examine each of them and pick which ones who will join our sorority or not. Karen: That's seems so fun. Gretchen: What do I do then Regina: Nothing, ok Gretchen: But that's not fair I can actually speak proper English Karen can't Regina: Go scrub the toilet then. Now go Gretchen: But... Regina: I SAID GO Gretchen and Regina run out and do the tasks Downstairs in the lounge, everyone is sharing cocktails and snacks, Karen is scouting the area for cute girls. Karen: Cute girls where are you? All of a sudden one of the three richest girls on the campus approach Karen Jane Hill: Hey Karen Katherine Cooper: How is it going my dear? Sarah Smith: We're just here to pledge for the sorority Karen: Brilliant! Go upstairs Regina is in the bedroom on the right, or the left, or the right, or one of them Katherine: Sounds fun, ok girls lets go Katherine, Jane, and Sarah go upstairs to Regina's bedroom. Meanwhile, downstairs Karen is still looking for cute Girls In the corner: Helen Miller, Nicole Perry, Alice Sanders and Heather Powell were talking about pregnancy, Karen approchaced them. Karen: Hey hoes, Regina is looking for some pledges and I think you guys would do amazing, she's upstairs in her bedroom Helen: Sounds like a blast Alice: Sure we'll go. The girls all then walk upstairs except for Alice who asks Karen a question. Alice: Hey where's the closet bathroom Karen: Just there in a kitchen, Gretchen might be cleaning it, I don't know Alice: Ok thanks Karen then returns upstair while Alice heads to the bathroom In the kitchen bathroom, Gretchen is bitching about the girls Gretchen: Dumb Regina, forcing me to do shit I don't want to do Alice: Um hello? Gretchen jumps up in surprise. Gretchen: I wasn't talking shit about Regina I swear Alice: Oh I didn't hear. I just need to use the bathroom for a second Gretchen: Oh ok, here you go, it should be nice and clean Alice: Thank you Gretchen steps out of the bedroom Alice walks in and locks the door Gretchen: I'll just wait out here I'll need to do my makeup once you're done Alice: Ok, I won't take long I promise Alice sits down on the toilet and beings to have a shit but... Black Demon: How dare you! Alice: What was that Gretchen: Are you ok in there? Suddenly a knife is shoved right into Alice's asshole and she stands up and screams Gretchen: HELLO, ARE YOU OK IN THERE Alice: HELP ME HELP ME Gretchen runs to the door but it's locked Gretchen: It's locked I can't get in A Black Demon then arises from the toilet and slashes Alices throat as she falls to the ground Alice spits out blood everyone Gretchen: Girl are you ok? The door then swings open and the Black Demon stands there looking at Gretchen Black Demon: LEAVE!!! LEAVE NOW I TELL YOU The Black Demon then swings open the window and jumps out Gretchen: What... Gretchen then looks at the floor to see Alice lying there dead as can be. She runs upstairs to warn Regina Gretchen: REGINA REGINA Everyone looks at Gretchen who barged in the door Regina: Why didn't you knock Gretchen: It's important, trust me Gretchen grabs Regina's hands and pulls her downstairs, the girls quickly follow her Regina: Get off me you scoundrel, where are you taking me Gretchen leads Regina and the girls to the kitchen bathroom to find Alice dead on the floor One of the girls screams but Regina tells her to shut up Regina: What the fuck happened Gretchen: This girl wanted to use the bathroom so I let her and then some demon thing appeared out of no-where and slashed her throat, it told me to leave and ran out that window Regina: Why was the window fucking open then Gretchen: It wasn't he must have came in some other way Regina then turns and faces the girls and raises her voice Regina: WHO IS SHE?, WHO IS SHE, WHERE DID YOU FIND HER Suddenly Nikki Grahame floats into the room Nikki: Her name was Alice, she is dead now, we will need to bury her! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Regina and The Diamonds Episodes